


deep diver, give me some air

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Exploration, M/M, Mommy Kink, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, The actual sex stuff is mostly passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten lets go of Johnny’s hand and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Babe, have you ever heard of a dom?”Ten doesn’t have to look to know that Johnny’s frowning. “Isn’t that what a top is?”Ten exhales.“Oh my fucking god.”He whispers, feeling himself age sixty years in a heartbeat.*Ten's got kinks and Johnny's intrigued.





	deep diver, give me some air

Ten is disorganized. Incredibly so. If you told Ten to keep an agenda, he would keep one to use as emergency kindling.‘If’ as in ‘when’, ‘you’ as in Taeyong, ‘he would’ as in ‘he is, oh my god he actually is, what the fuck Ten just write in it you fucking _child.’_ But if there’s one thing that Ten keeps organized, it’s his kinks. A neat little spreadsheet, coloured coded and printed and kept in a small folder in the bottom desk drawer. It’s incredibly useful, both for discussing limits with sexual partners and for shutting Taeyong up.

“You’re such a fucking mess.” Taeyong had made the mistake of saying once. “Do you have _anything_ in your life in order?”

“That I do, thot.” Ten had said neatly, and tossed the folder at Taeyong. He opened it, looked at it, turned nearly sixty different shades of red, threw it back, and left the room somewhat noticeably hard. It was a wise power play, as Taeyong never got on his ass about his messy room again, and instead starting getting on his ass literally. As in fucking him. Sticking his dick in Ten’s ass. Sex, intercourse, sodomy, the whole shebang. They fucked a _lot_ before Taeyong started dating Doyoung and officially became monogamous like a catholic, or something.

Well, Ten can’t really say anything, because he’s also sacrificed his multiple sex partners for Johnny. But he’d sacrifice pretty much anything for Johnny, fuck, if Johnny asked for the Taeil’s head he’d do it in a heartbeat. But this is getting a little off topic, the point is that Ten is very serious about his kinks, and at the top of his list is size queen. Because who doesn’t love a big dick.

“Okay.” Taeyong says, exhaling and clasping his hands in front of him. “One, I’m not a catholic what the _fuck_ is wrong with you. Two, your room is still a mess and I will never stop getting on your ass about it no matter how great of a lay you were. Three, why are you narrating in third person. Four, why is this taking so long, and _where the fuck is this going.”_

“Rude.” Ten sniffs, daintily sipping the red wine Taeyong got as a housewarming gift three years ago. “I was one of the best fucks you ever got.”

_”Can you please get to the point.”_

Ten sighs, puts his glass down on the table and laces his fingers. “Johnny’s got a big dick and I want it in me.”

Taeyong opens his mouth, closes it, then nods. “Right.” He says, shaking his head. “Of course. That all?”

“Yeah, just wanted to say it.”

“Good, do you want more wine?”

“What the actual fuck is _wrong_ with you?” Donghyuck breathes, looking at Ten with a mixture of fear and confusion and awe across his face.

Ten frowns at him. “Taeyong, what’s an infant doing in your home.”

“You fuck, you’re the one crashing my math tutoring!”

“Language Hyuck.”

“Jesus _christ-”_

And that’s kind of the whole thing.

『』

The thing that is rather shocking to most people is that Johnny is fucking _boring._ Johnny Seo, for all his slicked hair and teasing smirks, is a straight-laced piece of shit who finds great fun in trivia nights and has legitimate hopes for white picket fences in his future. And part of that boringness is a steadily moving relationship.

“I like you.” Johnny had said, ears tipped red and eyes darting nervously, halfway through tutoring Ten in Korean in the library on a Sunday afternoon in April. They were alone in the back at the table they had sort of claimed for about five months and Ten had grown to love the way the lighting wasn’t the best back there and how it made Johnny glow all by himself. “And I wanna try things properly. Slowly, y’know?”

Ten was someone who fucked first and felt later, but Johnny Seo was tall and dark and devastatingly handsome, and Ten had been dreaming about kissing him since his first semester of college. So he put up with the candlelit dinners and walks in the parks and ramen and Netflix with actual genuine chilling. Well, he fucking loved it, the gut swooping romance of it all, the stupid giddy feelings, the laced pinkies and rosy cheeks and all the gushy shit.

But Ten thinks it’s a _little_ frustrating to have been in a loving relationship for nine months and to _not_ have had your boyfriend inside of you yet.

Johnny said it’s not weird, and that plenty of couples move even slower than they do. “There’s not a set pace at which relationships are supposed to move!” He passionately declares when Ten asks to get fucked one evening where they’ve got their usual nachos and Sailor Moon.

“But the only people moving slower are Mormons.” Ten says with a wave of his chip. “And I have fucked you many a time, which you seemed to uh, fucking adore if I can remember.”

Johnny flushes from his neck up, but purses his lips and narrows his eyes. “And?”

“And I just don’t get why you’re so hesitant about something you’re not against!” Ten splutters.

“Just because I’m not against is doesn’t mean-“

“Then you have to tell me Johnny, because if you don’t want to stick your dick up my ass then I think you should just say it.” Ten snaps. Johnny pauses, looking down, and Ten feels himself melt a little. He continues, a little gentler this time around. “Do I like bottoming? Hell yeah. Do I need _your_ dick in my ass to be happy? No! I can live. We’ve used toys on me before, and I fucking loved it. I just don’t want to be constantly anticipating something that’s never going to happen, and I don’t wanna be pressuring you into something you don’t want.”

Johnny sighs. “I don’t wanna hurt you.” He mumbles.

Ten snorts. “That’s what prep is for darling.” He picks up the tray of nachos and puts it on the floor, scooting closer to Johnny and tucking himself under his arm. 

“I don’t wanna… like…” Johnny starts, burning red. Ten coos at him, pinching one of his red cheeks. “brag… but I’m not, uh, small, babe.”

“Oh I know.” Ten says all too cheerfully just to see Johnny’s blush darken. “But if it can fit in my mouth then _surely_ I can fit it in my ass.”

“That’s not how it— Jesus Christ.”

“I’m gonna be real with you babe.” Ten says, taking Johnny’s hands and looking him in the eye. He inhales, and says in the most serious tone possible, “I am a size queen. I like big dicks, I like looking at them, I like looking at them, and I especially like big dicks inside me. Particularly inside my ass. And if you’re worried about hurting me, or scaring me off with your massive donger—“

_“Oh my god—“_

“Then I have to tell you, you’ve got nothing to worry about. Your dick is beautiful. Why the fuck is your dick the single most beautiful dick I’ve ever seen, holy fuck I want it in me. However, if you absolutely do not want to fuck me, then I understand, and I respect that, and I love you just as much as before, if not more because being honest is hard and I love a man who bares his emotions.” Ten can’t stop the giggle at the end of his sentence because Johnny starts snickering and Johnny’s stupid cute lips always make Ten smile. 

“Big dicks and honesty, your two biggest kinks.” Johnny sighs, playing with Ten’s fingers. “Aren’t I the older one, why are you more mature?”

“Because I’m better, obviously.”

“Ass.” Johnny snorts, then grows serious. “Okay, uh… so. Um, how do I say this…” He mumbles, gnawing on his lip. Ten reaches up and kisses him gently.

“You can do it.” He says against his lips with a smile. “Just breathe.”

“Could you… like not face me as I say it?” Johnny breathes, eyes closed.

“This is like the fourth position change since we started watching.” Ten grumbles, but sits himself on Johnny’s lap and wraps his boyfriend’s arms around him. He leans back into Johnny’s warmth and brings one of Johnny’s hands up to kiss. “Whenever you’re ready.” He whispers against it.

Johnny’s silent for a few moments, simply breathing. Eventually, he takes a deeper breath and says, “This is gonna sound stupid, but I _really_ wanna fuck you.”

Ten bites his lip and exhales slowly.

“I really, really want to. Like. It might not be that healthy to be thinking about it this much. But like, I wanna fuck you, but not top. But if I’m fucking you, then I’m topping you, and it’s impossible to like not? Do that? And it sounds so dumb because why the fuck would I wanna fuck you if I didn’t wanna top you—“

“Okay.” Ten cuts in. He still doesn’t turn around, but he squeezes Johnny’s hand once. “One, I can guarantee that I think about you fucking me more than you ever could.”

Johnny huffs out a laugh. “Clearly addressing the most important thing first.”

“Shh. Also, what do you mean by top?”

Johnny pauses. “Y’know. Be on top. Like how you are when you f-uh, fuck me.”

Ten wets his lips. “So like, in charge?”

Behind him, Johnny nods.

Ten lets go of Johnny’s hand and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Babe, have you ever heard of a dom?”

Ten doesn’t have to look to know that Johnny’s frowning. “Isn’t that what a top is?”

Ten exhales. _“Oh my fucking god.”_ He whispers, feeling himself age sixty years in a heartbeat. 

“What?” Johnny asks. “Babe, what is it? Is that not what it is?”

Ten turns around and places his hands on Johnny’s cheeks. “You’re the biggest dumbass over 180 centimetres in this entire fucking city.” He firmly declares. “And I am so uncontrollably, madly, and stupidly in love with you.”

And then he kisses Johnny so hard they forget how to breathe.

『』

The day finally comes about a month later, over Christmas break, when the dance studio is closed and neither of them have any particular plans about moving anytime soon. At first Ten insisted on doing it the next time he didn’t have practice, but Johnny convinced him. Said something about turning it into a whole thing. A celebration of kinkhood, or however he worded it. But Ten agrees, marks his calendar, and counts down the days until the twenty third.

Taeyong asks him to get drinks the night before. Ten texts him and says he’s got a dick appointment. Taeyong simply responds with a “i am both appalled and happy”, but Ten couldn’t care less. He’s getting dicked down and he’s fucking ecstatic.

Johnny works a shift that morning, so when Ten wakes up his bed is cold and empty, a note on the nightstand. It says, in Johnny’s simple loopy writing, _‘I put the ring on. I’ll be back @ 11. Love you.’_

Ten checks the clock. It’s 9:45. “Perfect.” He breathes, and then gets up to go shower. He takes his time cleaning and prepping himself, shaving a bit of hair at the tops of his thighs and pushing three fingers into himself. He even steps out for a moment to grab a short suction dildo which he sticks to the shower door and fucks himself onto until his limbs are hot and heavy and his fingers tremble. He doesn’t let himself cum. Not yet at least. He lets the burning arousal settle into a low simmer and turns off the water and steps out of the shower, towelling himself off and going back to his room.

This is where the fun part is. 

Ten takes great care in putting his outfit on. It’s not that fancy, simple black fishnets (intact but ready to be ripped), a black skirt (excessively short), and a black crop top (dipping just below his collarbones). He takes his time trailing his fingers up and down his legs, his chest, his neck, settling into the headspace of powerful and teasing and terrible, sickly sweet and so fucking _terrible._

By the time his phone chimes with a notification, Ten’s cock is straining against his tights and he has to fist his hands in his sheets to avoid just jerking himself off and passing out. But the notification is a blessing, a necessary distraction, and as soon as his phone buzzes on the nightstand Ten scrambles to grab it.

_Coming home, be there in 30 min_ Johnny’s text reads. Ten huffs, a little disappointed with the time, lying back onto the sheets and exhaling. But then he catches sight of their little toy box and pauses, smirking to himself.

Johnny sounds almost terrified when he picks up the phone. “Y-yes?” He stutters. The train hums in the background.

Ten laughs, settling back into the office chair in the corner of his room. “Relax darling, it’s just me.”

“I’m nervous ‘cause it’s you.” Johnny mumbles. Ten laughs again, Johnny chuckling slightly just a few seconds after.

“Understandable. Colour sweetheart?”

Johnny swallows. “…green.” Hoarse, small, with no small amount of hesitation.

“I’m not going to be having you do anything, don’t worry baby.” Ten coos. “Didya really think I’d be so mean?”

“Can I answer honestly?” Johnny asks. Ten hums. “Oh yeah.”

Ten bursts out laughing. “Fair.” He sighs, arching into his own touch. “What did you think I was gonna have you do?”

Johnny pauses. “Um.” He starts.

“Are you alone?”

“I-I’m at the back, in the corner. There’s no one near me, just a couple of girls at the other end.”

“Tell me. What did you think I was going to have you do, on the bus, in front of everyone?”

Johnny exhales shakily. “I thought…” he starts before his voice trails off. “I thought you’d want me to t-touch…” His voice fades again, and Ten can’t help his wicked smile. 

“Where baby? Where did you think I’d want you to touch yourself?” Ten urges, picking up the plug from the box.

“Fuck, please…” Johnny mumbles.

“Come on, say it.”

“My c-cock.” Johnny breathes, and Ten sinks down onto the toy. “I thought you were going to tell me to touch my cock.”

“Mmm, you did?” Ten teases, breathy and strained. “Thought that you’d have to touch your cock through your pants, in front of everyone on the train? Is that what you thought of when you saw that I was calling you?”

“Yes…” Johnny huffs out.

“I bet you wanted to. I bet you were _hoping_ I would tell you.” Johnny says nothing. Ten rolls his hips down and lets himself moan, loud, unashamed. “Oh I know you did. You were hoping that I’d make you touch your cock in front of everyone, hoping I’d let you show everyone what you’d do for _Mommy.”_

Johnny whines, high and desperate and so, so embarrassed. “P-please—“

“Did you? Did you want me to?”

“Y-yes—“

“Tell me.” Ten breathes, shifting the receiver in his grip and turning on the lowest vibrations and rocking the plug into his prostate.

Johnny whimpers, breath shaky. “I wanted M-“ His breath catches on the word and he whines again. “I wanted M-M-Mommy… wanted Mommy to t-tell me to touch m-myself in front of everyone.”

He basically whines the last word and something flares up deep in Ten’s stomach that makes his whole body shudder a bit. _”Good boy.”_ Ten croons. “I know I said that I’d let you open me up but I started a little early, okay?”

“B-But—” Johnny blurts before stopping abruptly, sounding so genuinely taken aback and upset that Ten blinks in surprise.

“What is it?” Ten asks, genuinely curious, a little concerned.

“Just…” Johnny mumbles again, and Ten _aches_ with the need to kiss Johnny’s pout until it melts away. “I really wanted to do it.”

Ten smiles, something fluttery in his stomach. “Yeah?” He breathes. Johnny hums. “It’s just a little head start sweetheart, don’t worry. It just means you have a little less to do okay? That way you could focus on making me feel good instead of getting me ready.”

Johnny’s silent for a moment. “C-Can you tell me?” He asks, so so shy and hesitant it makes Ten’s toes curl.

“How do we ask for things sugar?” Ten says in lieu of a response.

“Fuck.” Johnny hisses. Ten lets it slide. Johnny takes a few deep breaths before saying “M-Mommy, could you please tell me what you’re doing right now?”

“There you go darling.” Ten smiles. “And of course, I’d _love_ to. What would my baby like to know?”

“Does it feel good?” 

“Oh it feels _wonderful.”_ Ten says, and Johnny whimpers, almost a silent plea for more. “The blue plug, the one I made you wear while we were watching that movie and I was edging you. Do you remember it? I would be surprised if you didn’t, the way your legs trembled and you dugs your nails into your thighs and the way you begged, oh it drove you insane baby, you begged so hard you cried—“

Johnny makes a noise that’s almost a sob.

“I’ve got that plug in me right now. On the lowest setting, nothing too much. Just enough to make me so hard, so wet, so _needy.”_ Ten moans, a little over the top but not giving a shit. “Mommy’s all dressed up for you darling, in that pretty little black skirt you like so much.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Johnny chants, breathless and awed and like it’s a prayer. “I’m off the train, I’m almost there.”

“I’ll see you soon then.” Ten drawls, smiling wickedly when Johnny gasps a soft and distressed protest. “I won’t go anywhere, don’t worry baby.”

_“Mommy—“_ Johnny whines, so desperate and needy and cute. 

“Colour?”

“G-green.”

“Alright, be careful, okay? I’ll be waiting right here for you.”

Johnny laughs. “Fuck, Ten, this is…”

Ten grins. “Good?”

_”Torture.”_

Ten smiles and moans just to hear Johnny’s breath hitch. “See you soon darling.” He says, and then hangs up.

『』

Ten hears Johnny walk in before he sees him, eyes shut and lip caught between his teeth. Hears the door swing open and the footsteps freeze and a quiet choked out “shit” and Ten smiles, opening his eyes with fluttering lashes.

“Hey baby.” Ten coos, taking a dangerous amount of pleasure in the desperation in Johnny’s eyes. “Like what you see?”

Johnny drops to his knees and _whines._

“Oh darling.” Ten smiles, wicked and evil and piercing and purposeful. He watches the shiver race its way up Johnny’s spine and grins wider. “You’ve been so so good, haven’t you?”

Johnny nods, biting his bottom lip and staring up at Ten with wide eyes. Ten sighs, reaching out one of his feet and pressing it against Johnny’s shoulder, not even needing to push much at all before Johnny leans back, lowering himself until he’s lying on the carpet. Ten slides out of his chair, gasping when the movement pushes the plug just the slightest bit deeper, and crawls on top of Johnny. He practically goes cross-eyed watching Ten move on top of him, and Ten feels something squishy and fond blossom between his ribs. 

“Hey darling.” Ten whispers, swooping down to press a kiss to Johnny’s nose. Johnny giggles, blushes, ducks his head all sweet and shy and Ten’s chest bursts with warmth.

“Hey baby.” Johnny mumbles back. Ten frowns, pinches Johnny’s nipple, savouring the way Johnny jerks and yelps beneath him. “Sorry Mommy.”

“Good boy.” Ten sighs, cupping Johnny’s cheek, kissing him once, twice, three times. Johnny’s eyes are heavy and hazy. He’s beautiful in every way. 

Ten loves him. He says as much, watching Johnny blush and duck his head and Ten’s heart is so warm and so so full.

“I’m gonna take care of you.” He murmurs, and sees the love and trust in Johnny’s dark brown eyes. Watches it melt away as he sinks down on Johnny’s cock, watches the tears well and need grows, feels the flickering flame of arousal spark into a wildfire.

Ten feels it in his throat. Feels it in every fibre of him. Johnny is _big,_ it’s good, so good, and Ten feels himself sucking in desperate breaths as his body aches from it all.

But Ten also feels Johnny’s thighs tremble beneath him, hears his breathy moans stutter out from his throat. Ten feels Johnny beneath him, and so he leans forwards, letting pleasure ripple through his being, and repeats, just slightly more firm, “let me take care of you.”

And so Johnny does.

『』

“Still can’t believe you were in a dom/sub relationship with me for seven months and didn’t know the difference between a top and a dom.” Ten mumbles later, just as he’s drifting off with Johnny wrapped in his arms.

“Shuddup.” Johnny mumbles against Ten’s chest. So Ten presses a kiss into his hair and does exactly as Johnny tells him to.

**Author's Note:**

> fuckin uhhhhhhhhh


End file.
